When the love begins
by Fosterslover101
Summary: This is when Adam and Imogen first met. Imogen has a crush on Adam from when she first got to degrassi. There is no kadam or fimogen and beckdam. Torreno Sorry I deleted one of the chapters on accident. There was missing the second chapter.
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi**

* * *

**Adam's POV**

I just got done with my sophomore year of High school. Two weeks ago I started to date Imogen. Yes I know she is corky and a little crazy but let's be real its very adorable. When I started at Degrassi a couple weeks later I started to be on testosterone. During winter vacation I have talked my mom into letting me get my chest reconstructed so no more boobs for me unless there on my girlfriend's body. In the spring vacation i got my genital constructed. I can't wait to hit the beach so I can walk around shirtless showing some of my muscles that have been forming since I started Testosterone. I been working out with Drew a lot.

When I first came to Degrassi I started to date a girl name Fiona Coyne. Let'sjust say that didn't end so well as I hoped it would. She was beautiful and sweet and was know as my princess but let's just say a little bit of champange got in the way, also she ended up being a lesbian. A couple months later I met Imogen. I accidently bumped into her and knocked her stuff down. I quickly helped her pick up her books but when my blue eyes met her big brown eyes I quickly handed her books and ran off. I'm not the kind of guy who would run away like that but I just couldn't be interested into someone after I got out of a messed up relationship just two months ago. Every time I saw her in the hallway I would walk the other way because I just wasn't ready to face her yet. When it was near the end of the school year is when I saw her and smiled and she smiled at me. When I notice her coming near me I got extremely nervous.

"Hey Adam." Imogen said.

"Hey." I said calmly.

"I made a painting of you." She said.

"You did?" I asked.

"Yeah it's called The guy that I like cowardly running away." She said.

"I'm getting this hunch that you didn't make a painting of me." I said.

"Ding Ding we have a winner." She said.

"So you like me?" I said with a smirk.

"Do I have to spell it out for you some more?" She asked.

"Well if you want to yes." I said with a smile.

"Well Mr. Torres I think you better get to work on our first date." She said walking away.

Friday I just took her to the dot and we started to get to know each other. I told her about being transgender. After that we just hanged out at my house and her house watching movies since we still have school.

Since school is over and it's been two weeks of us dating I thought it was time for another date a little more fun.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy! **

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Degrassi**

* * *

It's our second date and I decided to take her to a bowling alley where it's sort of romantic.

"I'm not really good at bowling." Imogen said.

"I can teach you." I told her.

"Okay." She said with a seductive smirk. I walked over with her to the lane. She grabbed the ball and I walked up behind her and help her guide her through the movements and helped her follow through. She made a strike and was jumping up and down clapping. "Yay!" She said.

"That was great." I said smiling at her.

"Your the best." She said kissing my cheek.

"Thank you gorgeous." I said. It was my turn and i hit 9 pins.

When it was her turn some girl came up to me.

"Hey cutie." A girl said in front of me.

"Hey." I said non-enchanted.

"Do you want to go somewhere?" She asked.

"I'm not interested I'm on a date." I said.

"Come on you can ditch her and be with me." She said getting close to me and rubbing my chest. I stared at her with disbelief. That's when I notice Imogen running out of the bowling alley. I quickly ran after her while grabbing my shoes and taking the bowling shows off. while I chased after her.

"Imogen Wait!" I yelled catching up to her and grabbing her arm.

"Get off of me." she said pulling her arm at of my grasp.

"It's not what you think." I said.

"What I think Adam it's what I saw she was touching you and you were doing nothing. I'm going home don't bother trying to talk to me." She said walking away.

"Imogen please just let me explain." I yelled but she kept on walking away.

* * *

50 calls later and still no answer. I didn't go straight home. I went to Eli's house. I knocked on his door and bullfrog answered.

"Hey videogame Kid." Bullfrog said.

"Hey Bullfrog is Eli home?" I asked.

"Yes he is upstairs with Clare." He said.

"Eli, Adam's here." Bullfrog yelled. a minute later and I saw Clare and Eli coming down the stairs.

"Hey Rocky what's up." Eli asked.

"I'm having a girl problem and I needed to talk to you about it." I said to him.

"Alright. Clare can you give me a minute." He asked.

"She can stay she can probably help me out too." I said.

"Okay cool so what's the problem?" Clare asked.

I explained everything that happened to them.

"Okay try going to her house and trapping her so she can't leave so you can talk to her." Eli said.

"Fine I will try that but I just don't understand how I get myself into this situations." I said.

"Me neither grasshopper." Eli said.

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Please update.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't Own Degrassi**

* * *

So I just got done talking to elli and Clair they told me to go see Imogen so I am. Well I am there so I knock on the. Door "nervously" imogens mom answered.

"hey I is imogen there" Adam said

"yea she is I think she is in her bedroom " the mom said

"can I go see her " Adam say with a smirk on his face

"yea you can sweetie" the mom said

"thank you" Adam said

so I walk upstairs to imogens room thinking what she is going to say when I walk up there and let me tell you its probely not going to be good! I open up the door and she said

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Imogen said angry

" I am here to fix things you saw the wrong thing it was not like that at all I swear to god Imogen you are the only girl for me right now" Adam said

" ok then so what was it ? " Imogen said confused

" she was all up on me I had nothing to do with that I told her I had a girlfriend and I am on a date right now " Adam said very seriously

" it better be I don't wanna see that again adam or we will be done!" Imogen said

"ok it wont I love you " Adam said with happiness

" I love you too Adam " Imogen said

so I just stayed at Imogen's house since we fixed everything and we watched movies and snuggleing up with each other I told Imogen

"I am gad that I am here with you " Adam said

" me too " Imogen said

* * *

I was thinking is this the time we are going to kiss she looked at me gave me the most sexual smile and I made a move I kissed her so passionately and she looked at me when we finished.

" that was the best kiss ever lets keep going " Imogen said smirking

" ok "Adam said

so we keep going it felt good I know I kissed Fiona but that kinda didn't feel right but this right here was the best thing in my life I looked a the time and I forgot it was really late I have to start heading home so Imogen walked me down stairs.

* * *

"good night Imogen I love you "Adam said smirking

"good night Adam I love you too hangout tomorrow?" Imogen said

" yea bye " Adam said

well I am going home and I walk up stairs too my room and get in bed and just cant wait for tomorrow for me and Imogen to hangout because we had are first kiss! an it was awesome .

* * *

Hope you enjoy!

Please update.


End file.
